


Porando

by adawinry



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: " - By the way, my drum solo was really that good? People were telling me this all the time.- It's just the only thing they could say - stated Ruiza. - Except "thank you", "I love you", "marry me" and all the welcoming words."





	Porando

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/40483.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

\- Did you see, how they were shaking? - Tsune laughted knocking also smiling Ruiza.  
\- I'm not blind - laughted guitarist. - Takahiro, do you have water, or something?  
\- Why do you need it? - asked Asagi. - To wipe of that blonde-haired fangirl's drool?  
\- Exacly - sighted Ruiza. - Remember that one, who stared at me and had to think three times before approaching you?  
\- That one without tons of make-up, wearing blue skirt? - asked vocalist. - I thought she was gonna stand there frozen like that forever - he continued, when Ruiza noded.  
\- Hide-chan, why are you so grumpy? - Tsune leaned out.  
\- Because you placed me apart from Hiroki again - snorted Hide-zou, snuggling drummer's arm. - I'll kill you someday because of it.  
\- If we let you sit next to him, you'd molest him like, five times - replied Asagi, wiping Ruiza's hand with moisturizing napkin.  
\- If only five - laughted Hiroki.  
\- Hiroki... - Hide-zou looked at him.  
\- I love you too - said Hiroki. - By the way, my drum solo was really that good? People were telling me this all the time.  
\- It's just the only thing they could say - stated Ruiza. - Except "thank you", "I love you", "marry me" and all the welcoming words.  
\- One fan ripped of my lace - sighted Hide-zou. - I wonder, which one?  
\- My bet is on the kissy blondie - said Ruiza. - Oh right, Takahiro. Didn't you go too far with fanservice?  
\- But darling - Asagi smiled and kissed his koi. - My love for you overfilled the glass long time ago. It has to hit the ceramic floor. There's no other way.  
\- What? - Tsune and Hiroki looked at him.  
\- He loves me so much he has to prove it to me all the time - explained Ruiza. - Karyu said, there's good pierukku in Poland. Are we going?  
\- Tomorrow, Yoshiyuki - answered Asagi.  
\- Why?  
\- Because Hide-zou fell asleep and me, Tsune and Hiroki are tired - explained Asagi.  
\- But...  
\- Quiet, Yoshiyuki - sighted Asagi, and pulled Ruiza towards him for a passionate kiss.

  
The end


End file.
